Aladdin
Aladdin is the hero of Agrabah and the main character in Disney's Aladdin. Trivia *Aladdin first met Winnie the Pooh and friends in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin will team up with Pooh and pals again (along with The Jungle Book Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Wanderquack, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Alex's parents Zuba and Florrie) in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, and Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Aladdin met Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the Fantasy Adventures crew in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. He will reunited with the crew in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The Return of Jafar and Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves. *Aladdin met Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin made his first cameo appearance to give Ash the lamp and save Pooh's life in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Aladdin made his second cameo appearance to give the others the lamp and save Pooh and Snow White in ''Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. *Aladdin met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Littlefoot, Stan Marsh, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin will make his first full guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I''. *Aladdin will meet Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Celebi, Ali, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, The Penguins of Madagascar, Richie, Potsie, Arthur, Ralph, Mary, Jack Skellington, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. *Aladdin will join Pooh and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Pooh's Adventures of Igor, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Last Starfighter, Winnie the Pooh Meets Kazaam, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], [[Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child|''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child]], Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, and Pooh's Adventures of Jaws. *Aladdin will make his first cameo in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½. *Aladdin will make his first full guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Aladdin will make his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in [[Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World)|''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World)]]. *Aladdin will join Ash and his friends in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Thief and the Cobbler. *Aladdin met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin will join Charlie Brown and the Peanuts gang and the VeggieTales gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia, and more. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies